


Dog Tags

by Bloodysyren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	Dog Tags

Steve was exhausted. His face hurt from smiling and it was taking immense effort to hold back tears of rage and relief. The crowd had finally subsided and the makeshift barracks were refreshingly close. He was being escorted by his CO and the crew of men he had rescued. Including Bucky, who unsurprisingly hadn't left Steve's side since they had returned to base.

The General was saying something about valor and trustworthiness. Apparently all of this was leading to Steve receiving his own personal tent. It was currently being set up. He finally slid away from the bustle, through the flap into a darkened, homey room. Bucky had followed him,

"Nice digs, Cap." He turned and Bucky was there. Bedraggled and threadbare, but Bucky. His Bucky. Steve ran a hand through his hair to stop himself from tackling his friend in a hug that he would never want to let go from. Bucky just smirked and looked around, seemingly oblivious to Steve's self control issues.

"You're bed's way nicer than my cot." Bucky ran his hand over the bedspread longingly and Steve couldn't stop himself from stepping forward and wrapping Bucky gently in his arms. Steve couldn't hold back his tears any longer, feeling his heart breaking for his best friend. Bucky turned in the circle of Steve's arms and hot tears streaked through the dirt on his face.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I could say the same about you." Steve forced a weak smile.

"I want you to tell me everything." Bucky gasped, clutching the lapels of Steve's jacket.

"Don't you want to take it easy? Rest a little?" Steve moved towards the door, intending to go ask after the doctor, "I mean, you just came back..." Bucky grasped Steve's sleeve,

"No." He said desperately. Right now there was no war. There was no Hydra. The only thing in Bucky's world was Steve Rogers. His Steve. He sat with Steve on the edge of the bed and Steve shrugged off his jacket, revealing his beaten up costume. There was no real protection from it at all. Bucky was amazed that Steve had made it back alive with that raggedy outfit on. There was a slight clinking from Steve's chest and Bucky's fingers fumbled with the soldier's costume, pulling apart the front to find the source of the noise.

"Oh..." Bucky's gaze fell onto the weather-worn dog tags. His fingers touched them carefully, feeling the metal; warm from Steve's skin.

"I asked for them after the General had said that you were MIA...I wasn't sure what I would find when I went after you." Steve's voice was gentle, trying his best to keep his friend's emotions in check. Bucky gripped Steve's shoulders hard and put his head down. His body was shaking; cheeks wet with hot tears. Steve had asked for his tags. In case he had died. Steve didn't care about the stupid stage show he was contracted to do or punching every Nazi he met to death. He cared about Bucky. He lived to save Bucky, or at least wanted to bring his body home. Bucky couldn't speak, knowing that his voice would break.

Steve put a gentle hand on the back of Bucky's head, holding him close. Bucky felt his body still, tears standing in his eyes. He mustered the courage to raise his head and look Steve in the face. The soldier gazed back with quiet reserve but those sky-blue eyes were stormy with tears,

"Bucky, I...." Steve felt the words tumbling out into the space between them but Buck shot forward like a bullet, his lips pressing greedily against Steve's. The soldier could taste the salt from their tears on those soft damp lips. Steve's mind was a tangle of thoughts: 'Was this right? Was this wrong? What is he doing? What am I doing?' But Bucky's need to just have Steve as close as possible was the one overwhelming emotion filling the room like a tidal wave.

Steve suddenly realized that he was holding Bucky to him like this was the last time he would ever see him again. The dog tags clinked loudly between them as the soldier felt those calloused hands slide down from his shoulders. He could feel the desperation in Bucky's fingers, and it lit a fire in his blood. Their clothing was on the floor faster than Steve thought possible and he could see every scar and bruise on Bucky's too-pale skin, like he hadn't seen the sun in months.

Steve reached out his hands worshipfully and felt those crisscrossing scars on Bucky's chest. The soldier pressed Steve's biceps in his fingers, as if he didn't believe they were truly real. Their hands continued to explore, not daring to meet each other's eyes, in case the spell was broken. But soon Steve's fingers were wrapped around Bucky's stiffening manhood, feeling it press against his palm, hearing beautiful soft sounds falling from his friend's lips.

Bucky fell to the mattress, a lumpy worn thing, but softer than his cot in the barracks. It was like lying on silk sheets in the fanciest hotel. And at this moment, he didn't care where he was as long as he had Steve looming above him, those kind eyes boring into Bucky's very soul, as if he was Steve's whole world.

He felt the super soldier slide wetly against his thigh and bucked his hips, claiming Steve's mouth in a hot wanton kiss. Steve's hands were a tangle in Bucky's short brown hair, pulling him closer,

"It feels like it's been forever." Steve chuckled against the soldier's lips.

"And I was always the one on top." Bucky chided, feeling Steve's cock jerk against his skin, leaving a trail of wetness. Bucky could feel the sweat beading along his spine and he pulled Steve to him again, those powerful fingers kneading his thighs, spreading him wide open. He sighed and relaxed against the cool pillows as Steve's fingers dove between his legs, slick with the grease from his rickety bedside table. The smell of it, rugged and earthy, made him squirm.

"I remember..." Bucky said through panting breaths, "I remember how this used to drive you crazy. You would just-Ah!-You would just flinch and shudder beneath me, like a dame."

"That's because you were so good at it..." Steve looked up with a wink and a smirk before sliding his fingers in again, feeling Bucky's body clench around him, those muscles tightening pleasurably. Steve could barely hold himself back as he dipped his fingers in again, slicking up his cock. It jerked in the circle of his fingers and he braced himself on his knees between Bucky's splayed legs.

"Are you ready, Sergeant?" Steve said, pulling rank. Bucky bit his lower lip and tightened his legs around Steve's slim waist, yanking on those dog tags, feeling Steve's thick sex press against his entrance. He moaned loudly and turned his head to one side, feeling Steve nuzzle beneath his ear, nipping at his throat as he slid home, all the way to the hilt. Bucky arched his back and gasped.

"It's so much different than before..." Bucky said, a chuckle breaking the heavy air in the room as Steve pushed in again, feeling Bucky's body responding to every thrust of his hips.

"Better?" Steve gripped Bucky's thighs and pulled out slightly, hearing his friend moan.

"Well, before you could never really overpower me. Now..." Bucky grunted and felt his muscles tighten with the thick intrusion, "I think you might be my new favourite thing." Steve blushed and shoved his hips forward again, getting close.

"It's definitely different." Steve whispered, "And you feel incredible!"

"I could say the same thing about you." Bucky groaned. His dog tags clinked between them and he pulled Steve down for another kiss.

"Bucky..." Steve's husky voice was heavy with lust.

"Oh, babydoll...just like before..." Bucky panted as Steve's thick cock made him twitch. "You used to say my name over and over when you were getting close." He moaned and rolled his hips into Steve's thrusts, feeling the soldier's large warm hand close around his dripping erection.

"Bucky..." Steve nosed beneath Bucky's ear, his lips teasing the tender skin at his throat, his shoulder. The named man could only groan, feeling Steve's hand stroke him feverishly. He was so close. Steve's soft short hair slipped through his fingers as he gripped the back of Steve's neck, slick with sweat, chest heaving. Bucky couldn't believe that less than six months ago he was pinning his best friend to a rickety old bed as he drove into him, hearing those soft sighs and moans. But now he was beneath Steve, the scrawny kid from Brooklyn who had been transformed into this hunk of a man, being plowed like a greedy rent boy.

"Ah! Ahh!" Bucky bit his lip and pulled Steve closer, feeling himself coming with shuddering breaths. He felt Steve jerk between his legs and moan. It was like the cry of a fallen angel. Bucky held Steve tightly. The soldier had collapsed in the afterglow and Bucky loved the similar yet unfamiliar weight on his chest, his hips. He felt connected to something. Steve's skin was sweat-slick and smooth. Bucky's hands traced lazy patterns on his lover's skin, relishing the feeling of having Steve so close.

"Bucky..." Steve mumbled into the crook of the soldier's neck.

"Mmm?" The soldier hummed, nuzzling Steve's warm skin.

"...Love you..." Bucky felt the warm breath against his throat and had to fight back tears, feeling the dog tags that Steve was wearing, his dog tags, brush across his chest.


End file.
